Kaluka
Kaluka is a fantastic fictional land created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam for their original story project 'Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka.' About it The land of Kaluka features anthropormorphic animals, fruits, shapes, and objects. It is over 10,000 years old, and a pleasant land with a mild temperate climate, fertile soil in the forest, and most of the Kalukians are law-abiding, friendly, and acknowledge the rule of the king and queen of Skyienia. However, underground beneath the forest, lives an isolated ancient and evil empire known as the Metallic Dynasty. The only way to get to Kaluka is if someone who is pure of heart is warped there by the queen of Skyienia in order to help the Kalukians fight against the Metallic Dynasty and stop them from taking the heroes' land expanding and their own empire. Kaluka is a land that is located far away from Earth, and after Sabrina and Adam's second trip there, Symphonia used her powerful magic to create a half of a clear plastic bubble as a barrier to prevent others to travel uninvited to their fairytale land, and separate it from all the rest of the world because the residents wished not to be seen or found and live peacefully and contentedly. This means that Kaluka will never exist to the knowledge of the rest of the world, as it is invisible to anyone who is unaware of its existence, so those who fly through the air over Kaluka will look down and see nothing at all, catch no glimpse of Kaluka, or know in what direction it lies, except for those who have visited there, this is why it must be kept a secret from the world we live in. Time in Kaluka and Earth are completely different because after Sabrina and Adam had been sent home, it automatically meant that years have passed in Kaluka, so the Kalukians have had no contact with their friends from Earth in a very long time. While for the two humans, when they were warped to Kaluka as first-time visitors, they arrived back to their homes after that adventure on the same exact day that they were warped into the magical land, so no time had passed from between when they left and when they came back. Kaluka is divided into several different areas: Kaluka Forest - A very beautiful forest filled with any nature lover's dream, with a large tree which holds Art's tree stump home, Gum's knothole home, and Apple's tree branch house. And on the ground there is Goop's cave, which is large enough to provide shelter for the entire gaboonie herd. Skyienian Palace - A palace that is located on a cloud high in the sky above the land of Kaluka in a land known as Skyienia, which is the former's capital. This land is a very heavenly paradise, and the rulers believe that if you are pure of heart, you are worthy of ruling Skyienia one day. The royal King Rainbow and Queen Heart live in the castle with their two children: Prince Starlow and Princess Starina and the assistants Peach and Cherry. Musical-Land - It is a city based on music and musical instruments. Anthropormorphic instruments live there. Kaluka Beach - A tropical beach where the sand is soft, the sea is clear and the sun always shines. Seaweed Kingdom - It is an underwater city under Kaluka Beach, ruled by King Aquesio. Giggle Garden - A small village where Kalukian fairies live. Most of the residents only speak the Kalukian language. Shadowmetalland - An underground hideout in a shadowy part of Kaluka, where the ancient and evil empire known as the Metallic Dynasty resides. The emporor of this empire, Metallix, wants to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace, because he wants to expand both of these into a part of the Metallic Dynasty. Language The official language of Kaluka is Kaluienian, however the residents of the land are also taught to speak English so they can communicate with people from the great outside world who have traveled there. Here are some various species' names in Kaluienian, along with the English translations: Nelaini = Gaboonie Keaireil = Racoon Moirnal = Squirrel Iktelzag = Rainbow Kelanlu = Heart Unikepa = Star Rurish = Peach Tenadan = Cherry Galekan = Apple Qwenria = Lemon Qwentenia = Lime Ainetiya = Banana Pwerant = Durian Neytanu = Metal sheet Tyaneia = Metal ball Shoai = Human Category:Locations Category:Kaluka